


Love Speaks Like A Rolling Thunder

by serbocroatoan



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serbocroatoan/pseuds/serbocroatoan
Summary: Cassie and Pritkin shelter at an abandoned cabin in the middle of a thunderstorm. The atmosphere is charged, in more ways than one.





	Love Speaks Like A Rolling Thunder

The rain fell in a shower of splashes outside, matching the drip, drip, drip of their clothes drying out above the makeshift fire Pritkin had rigged up. They were stuck in the middle of nowhere, 1985, but they’d happened upon an abandoned log cabin and were doing their best to shelter from the sudden deluge. The wind howled like a dying god. Cassie shivered.

“Come on, under the blanket,” he said gruffly, only barely hiding the undercurrent of worry in his voice.

A flash of lightning cleaved the sky, suspending the room in a distorted light for a split second, like a photograph. Pritkin’s hand was held outstretched, inviting, frozen for that one moment like a statue. It was still mostly damp, like hers. The room went half-dark again. She held her breath, hesitating. Her eyes followed a path of dewdrops clinging to the tracery of veins on his forearms, fingers itching to brush it off. She clenched them hard in a fist, sternly averting her eyes, and crawled beneath the farther end of the blanket, keeping a safe distance from temptation. She shuddered again, a small draft creeping in through a gap in the windows to lightly wind around her breasts.

“You know, you’ll warm up a lot faster if you come a little closer.”

An answering growl of thunder vibrated through the small cabin.

His voice was whiskey deep and blatantly inviting, and sent an uncontrollable explosion of need straight to her core. She rubbed her legs together, trying to concentrate on not squirming but utterly failing.

“What if we lose control again?” she whispered hoarsely.

“I can keep my hands to myself.” She didn’t look, but she could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Easy for you to say, you’ve had over a century of practice.”

“Who said it was easy?” His voice was dangerously low now, and she darted a glance at his face. Those brilliant green eyes were dark with need, his hungry gaze focused like a laser on hers.  
Her throat made a small involuntary sound.

Another clap of thunder rattled the windows like a monster in a cage. Funny, she hadn’t noticed any lightning that time.

“Storm’s getting closer,” he murmured.

So are you, she thought, watching him crawl the last inch toward her like a sleek jungle cat. Her body shivered again but this time it wasn’t from the cold. The heat radiating off his dewy skin was like a furnace.

“What if we make all that power again? There’s no god to destroy.” His leanly muscled body glinted with a thousand reflections of the firelight, highlighting his powerful thighs and the hard length between them, and she wondered if there wasn’t some God on his mother’s side after all. She licked her lips.

“There’s no one around for miles.” He was so close she could feel his whisper at her ear, his hot breath like a caress making the hairs on her arms stand up.

“Aren’t you afraid of doing… _that_ anymore?” _Touching someone, losing control, consuming everything they are and driving them completely wild with need?_

“You told me you loved me. Nothing else matters.”

She inhaled sharply, and it was loud above the whisper of the rainfall. There it was, the big L-word, the elephant in the room she’d been trying to avoid, suppress and lie to herself about since his soul came back.

“W-why doesn’t it matter?”  
The rumble of thunder was like a drumroll.

The sudden touch of a hot, slick tongue on her earlobe made a high moan escape her on a breath. The little sucking sounds his mouth made as he nibbled on her earlobe were so obscene it would have made her knees buckle if she wasn’t already kneeling.

“Did you know,” he rumbled between kisses, “that I’ve been madly in love with you since the first time you kissed me?”

She pounced on him with a cry, drenching him with ravenous kisses that toppled them both all the way to the floor.

The thunder rolled contentedly in the distance, sated.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this work came from a tweaked Delta Rae lyric. My friend Rachel gave me the pun in the summary, and this work was originally written for her on tumblr, from an emoji ask meme.


End file.
